To satisfy requirements on the power supply stability for modern technologies, manufacturers and developers of the technical field have brought forward a redundant power supply system. The redundant power supply system mainly includes N+M power supplies, and a power integration backboard that integrates output powers of the power supplies and accordingly powers a load, where N≧1 and M≧1. As the load operates, the power integration backboard determines an output power of each of the power supplies according to a power consumption status of the load. When one of the power supplies is damaged and becomes incapable of normally supplying power, the power integration backboard again adjusts the output powers of the power supplies to maintain a normal power supply source.
In a current redundant power supply system, all of the power supplies in the redundant power supply system are simultaneously activated when the redundant power supply system is activated. When the redundant power supply system is applied to a load with a power consumption of about 2000 W, a start-up surge current generated by the power supplies is likely to cause an automatic tripping of a no fuse breaker in a power grid as the no fuse breaker cannot withstand an excessive start-up surge current. As such, an electric connection between the power grid and the redundant power supply system is disconnected, and the redundant power supply system cannot be normally activated. Further, in another type of redundant power supply system proposed for solving the above issue, a large-scale change in a circuit layout of the redundant power supply system needs to be made or a load connected requires corresponding adjustments. As a result, an overall structure may be too complicated to be extensively applied to all types of redundant power supply systems.